galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric declared a Man
Event: Eric declared a Man and Warrior Chapter 23: Thunderstorm Eric Olafson, Neo Viking The large Cargo floaters box was loaded to the end as I placed the last barrel inside, turned off the Cargo handler and went on my way. It was only the second time I went to the XChange but it almost felt like routine this time. The XChange was busier this time and I saw a big crowd gathered outside at the wharf. There was one of my family’s subs tied up next to a Lindberg Boat, both easily recognizable by their colors. As I came lower to the ground I noticed five stretchers with bodies on it being the focus of the crowd and I was sure the big shape right next to them was father, I contemplated to turn the flier around and do my business later. The XChange was open 24/7 after all, but I decided against it. I would not hide or run away from my father or anyone anymore, besides it seemed they were busy with whatever they were doing. There were several white dressed Elders and dozens of clan chiefs as well. I guided the big Cargo flier through the open front of the large building and landed it at a freight dock. It was not Borg Amundsen who came out of the nearby cubicle, but a bearded man wearing a work coverall with the XChange logo and his hands buried deep in his pockets. I judged him to be about twenty years old and he pointed with his chin at my flier. “Mighty big flier you got there. Looks like the Isen transporter, didn’t know you pick something up today.” “No I rented the thing from the Isen Market . I am here to sell stuff. I did that before, Mr. Amundsen helped me then,” “Big Boss helping eh?” He finally got his hands out of his pockets and held a PDD to his ear, talked a few words and said. “Dock master will be right with you. I just started working here.” “No problem.” “The Dock master is with all the others looking at the dead men of the Lindberg boat.” “What happened? He snapped his fingers. “Oh right you came from Isen, maybe you haven’t heard it yet, but there was a strange Sub accident and five men suffocated or something.” It was Amundsen himself coming and this time he was walking and he smiled as he saw me.”Ah Mr. Olafson most of my staff is still rubbernecking, but we got robots” After he had inspected my load and his robots began to unload he said.” Lots of variety this time, looks like a selection of Nilfeheim’s finest products, that should bring a nice profit, but it will take a little longer as there are so many different wares.” “I am not in a particular hurry!” I turned as someone said my name out loud. “If that isn’t Eric Olafson , the Tyranno slayer who saved my son. Doing business like the man you are at the XChange!” It was the clan Leader of the Peerson clan; he too was standing next to a freight skimmer and robots unloaded barrels out of his cargo box. He walked over glanced at the crates and barrels the robots unloaded out of my floater, crossed his arms and said. “What do you think happened? I mean why did they die?” It struck me odd that he talked to me like a peer and an equal. He was a clan leader after all.” I shrugged. “I haven’t been in touch with the latest events. I spend my summer break down south.” “Oh I know. Everyone knows. The Ancient making you his successor and confirming you have completed all challenges and declared a man, it was even on Nilfeheim Radio . His casual way of saying that, floored me and shocked me at the same time. Category:Events